Point of No Return
by Lyndsi Carmichael
Summary: Mikan is an angel.Her father died and left her older brother to rule.He's a useless slacker and when the time for the eclipse comes he leaves the Earth completely defenceless and Mikan is left to pick up the pieces.So she has to make a deal with the devi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Do not Own Gakuen Alice Point of No Return

Sorry for not uploadind recently, but I've started on my new fanfic :)

* * *

_Mikan is an angel. Her father- God- died and left her older brother to be God. The thing is, he's a useless slacker and when the time for the eclipse comes he leaves the Earth completely defenceless and Mikan is left to pick up the pieces. The only thing she can do is to make a deal with the devil. The deal is after one year she must give her soul to the devil. Mikan being 16 has the most wanted soul, for it is pure. Demons and Devils believe when a child reaches 11 their soul should slowly becomes contaminated and how they deem 'impure'. So the devil can't say no. Can he? One more question... Can the devil fall in love?_

Chapter 1- How it Started.

I looked towards the sky. The sun was still blazing, but I only had a few hours before the eclipse started. I stroke the parchment in front of me. I had memorized every detail of the ritual in case my brother forgot any simple detail. I held tightly to the book and spread my wings. They gracefully flapped and my feet lifted from the floor. I don't even know why we built floors, we flew everywhere. I exited the library and flew to my brothers' study. It was my father's but he died a few months back. I knocked on the door and opened it.

"Did you study the books I gave you last week?" I was the younger sister, but I came out more mature. Well you know what they say' Try till you get it right' that's why I'm the last child.

"What books?" He didn't even look up from the television set. I inhaled deeply.

"YOUR FOOTREST!" My voice was loud enough to be classed as shouting, but annoyed enough to make him fear me.

"Oh, that thing's tonight. The clippy thing." He scratched his head. Seriously, what was my dad thinking?

"You moron, you forgot. C'est très très mauvais. Horrible. Idiot. Comment êtes-vous oublier? Stupide. Je savais que je vous ai regardée etude!" I paced nervously around the room.

"Sis! Stop shouting in... whatever other language your shouting in. There's always next year." He moved his head back round to the T.V.

"Don't you listen? If YOU don't perform the ritual in 45 minutes there will be NO next year." I covered my eyes with the palms of my hands. "If you don't perform the ritual you'll leave the human world defenceless to the darkness. If they step foot on human soil in their original forms darkness could gain so much power they could kill us all. There's about 7 billion people on Earth, imagine them dead. Massacred. They didn't know what hit them. The sea's overrun by blood. The darkness will bring hell above ground and the light will go out." I tried to stay calm.

"Well why didn't you tell me this before?" He was pushing the blame onto me.

"I did. You may have been listening, but you never heard. You never hear a single word I say." I fled from the room, not bothering to fly. How was I going to fix this? I had 45 minutes to stop the darkness overrunning Earth. My knees fell to the ground as I realized the only thing I could do.

I had to make a deal with the devil.

-

"You understand what you're doing, right?" I nodded my head. "Mikan listen to me, we can defeat the darkness. You don't have to do this. He'll just become stronger." I shook his hands off my shoulders. I was fighting the urge to well up.

"I understand. I understand that if I don't do this, today there will be genocide. Today will be the extinction of humans, all killed by the darkness, all becoming the darkness." My voice cracked and I walked away from my friend.

I took a grey cloak from my closet and wrapped it around my body. If any demon saw even a partial of light or a glimpse of my wings I would surly die. The only way to speak with him was to get to the palace gates. The guards will then take me and the Earth will be saved.

My body was shaking as I closed the portal behind me. I had never stepped into hell before, but I could tell where the castle was. Just look for the obvious black building with turrets and flying gargoyles circling it. There weren't many demons around, probably too lazy to come out at all, but to be on the safe side I hid behind walls and kept to the shadows. Being hell, there were many shadows to hide in.

My feet never touched the ground, only when I reached the gates did the feel the deformed rocks that made the supposed road.

"My, my. What have we here? Another gorgon with another marriage proposal for the King?" I peeked from under my cloak and saw two rather large demons guarding the gates.

"I've come to meet with _him_." They could tell by the way I said 'him' that I was referring to the King.

"Do you have an appointment?" One of them questioned. Defiantly a secretary before he fell.

"No."

"Then what makes you think you have the authority to let you in?" The other remarked. I looked up, far enough for them to see my face. I put on a rather angelic smirk and my wings unveiled themselves. My cloak had floated off my back from the force of my wings and multiple feathers were floating to the ground. I was not on the ground. I was floating, glowing, shining with light. Even the gargoyles stopped to stare. I floated to the ground and the demons exchanged smirks and evil glints. The stronger more burly looking one grabbed my arms whilst the other flew ahead probably to assemble the court.

Everything was going accordingly to plan. I looked up to the blood red sky and the black moon, preparing for the eclipse. I had to stall him. During the eclipse darkness is at its highest, making them stronger. I only have a few minutes left.

By the time they had pushed me to my knees on the stone floor my wings had disappeared and the court had assembled. In front of my was a small stage with stone steps leading up towards it. On that stage was a chair. A throne. The person or thing on the throne was in total darkness and I couldn't make out a single detail.

Silence fell.

"Why are you here, creature of light?" His voice was as smooth and as luxurious as velvet and yet dripped with mystery and loneliness.

"My name is Mikan Sakura." I said avoiding the main question.

"I know your name. I know your family. I know all about you."

"Then I find myself at quite a disadvantage. You know my name and where I come from but I don't know your name or where you come from, creature of darkness." He chuckled.

"I believe it's King of Darkness and just to amuse me, ask me three questions and in return I will ask you one."

"Okay," I breathed, slowly lifting myself upwards," How old are you?"

"16." I gasped inwardly.

"How do you have so much power over your elders?" I glanced round to a few members of the court.

"Because I have power," he replied simply.

"Now tell me, demon, what is your name?" He got up from his chair and started walking towards me.

"My name is Natsume Hyuuga," his face caught the light of the moon which was shining through the gap in the ceiling and I gasped," Now my turn, Mikan Sakura why have you not answered my first question."

-

Natsume Hyuuga was tall and handsome. He had silky smooth rave black hair which I craved to run my hands through, stunning crimson red eyes that told so many stories and a smirk of pure evil. It played on his lips, waiting for me to answer. Oh, how I craved to press mine against his, hot his body would feel against mine. Wait. What was he doing to me?

"What power are you using on me?" My voice heavy with suspicion. He through his head back and laughed.

"I like you. I really do. Small yet strong. Strong enough to sense one of my powers."

"And what might that power be?"

"The power, my pheromone of lust."

* * *

Thanks for surpporting me. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Long time no write huh guys. I have no excuse sorry. Writers brook and then I re-read my first chapter and got a little inspired. Anyway hope you like it :D

* * *

**Chapter 2- Explanations**

My body started to shake. I felt a little nauseated and looked away from him.

"Lust? How could you control such a thing. Besides that only works on humans." My voice was cracking... much to his amusement.

"Well like I told you, I have power... Which you don't seem to recognise. Answer my question little girl or will I have to pluck your feathers out one by one."

His eyes were menacing. He was taking pleasure in making a squirm. Like a true devil he was enjoying every minute of this. I looked up again- the moon had completely covered the sun now and immediately I felt a burst of dark energy. His large hand grasped the front on my dress tightly and he started to lift me from the cold floor.

"Now I see, brother dear hasn't performed the ritual. Too bad for male hierarchy in the 'humane domaine' or you could have done it yourself. You seem smart enough," he said through a sly smile.

My face was now very much in front of his. An unholy distance. Which made me more uncomfortable and I felt my cheeks redden.

"Ha you've come to make a deal with me haven't you." He pushed me back down to the ground and he strutted back to his throne.

"What have you prepared to offer. I'm very busy you see. World to invade. Humans to slaughter and enslave. Gruesome stuff really.. Care for details?"

I was at a complete loss for words. My body was rigid and I could feel my bravery fall inside of me. My powers were weak.

"Me," I whispered. "I've come to offer myself."

For a few seconds there was silence in the courtroom and then an eruption of laughter.

"What use does the king have for you?" One snorted.

"Look at her- I mean she's barely developed" laughed another.

My cheeks were red and started to burn. Where was my confidence?

"SILENCE!" Shouted the king and silence followed. "Everything these idiots have said is true. What have you to offer me other than annoyance and possibly the pleasure of one night?" He raised his eyebrow and smirked," I'm curious."

"Ask me how old I am." My voice was clear but I was still weak.

"You humour me. Fine. How old are you 'princess?'"

I bit my lip and breathed deeply.

"I am 16 also."

The members of the court room gasped. Then broke into uproar.

"Not true" "I thought angles never lied" "The nerve, what does she take us for? Fools?"

"It's true." I shouted above them. "I'm Mikan Sakura, and I'm a 16 year old angel."

The king studied me. His features lit by the sun which was starting to re appear.

"I accept your offering. Mikan Sakura, welcome to hell. Soon you will die." His voice was blunt yet stabbed me with a very sharp force.

He looked around at his subjects who were staring at him in disbelief.

"As you know when a angel start to age, they become corrupt. They change and become magic-less beings. This is why the older angels are the most powerful. This corruption is also most apparent in women which is why the males are given the upper hand, power and respect there in candy land however there is a legend. A female angel that will live a long and holy life. That will develop the ability to demolish darkness. That angel would hold great power- wouldn't you agree? And as luck might have it that angel has just walked straight into my castle and given herself to me."

The demons started to smile. They started to laugh. I had no idea this would happen. I never even heard about this legend! He then turned to look at me.

"Mikan Sakura, legendary angel of heaven. I am going to eat you and gain your power. I will invade that precious earth of yours, burn in into hell and leave your home nothing but a fiery inferno. Thank you for your cooperation."

He had a smile worthy of the devil and eyes sparkling with malice. It then struck me I had done something very very stupid.

* * *

Any luck guys- anything is appreciated. :) Ill keep on it and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
